Stories: Super Red Fork Bros.
Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Red Fork visits Ponyville to hang out with Twilight and friends, but things quickly escalate when Bright Spark kidnaps Twilight. Will Red Fork and Blue Ocean be able to rescue Princess Twilight from Bright Spark's castle? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twilight * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot Story It's a normal day in Ponyville. Red Fork came to visit Twilight and her friends. Twilight invites Red Fork to lunch at her castle, where she has prepared spaghetti for her and Red Fork to share. * Red Fork: Aw, Twilight, you shouldn't have. * Twilight: I'm glad you came to visit, so I made sure to have something special to offer you. I know it's not as good as Red Spoon's, but I hope you like it. * Red Fork: I love it Twilight! And I also love you. Twilight blushed slightly, and the two ponies continued to talk while eating. However, their date was suddenly interrupted when Bright Spark broke into the castle with a large flying machine. * Red Fork: Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: Sorry to ruin your date, but evil never takes a vacation! Bright Spark's machine uses a claw to grab Twilight, and creates an anti-magic forcefield around them, making Twilight and Red Fork unable to use their magic. * Twilight: Let go of me, Bright Spark! * Red Fork: Twilight! * Bright Spark: (Evil laugh) Now if you excuse me, I'm taking this alicorn to my castle to extract her magic. * Red Fork: Never! Wait a moment... did you just say castle? * Bright Spark: Uh, yes. Why? * Red Fork: Don't you mean base? * Bright Spark: No, I mean castle. * Red Fork: But, you don't have a castle. * Bright Spark: Well, I do now! And that's exactly where I'm going! And don't even try to stop me, my robots are guarding the way to the castle. You'll never defeat me this time, Red Fork! * Twilight: Red Fork, help! * Red Fork: Don't worry Twilight, I'll save you! * Bright Spark: Farewell! Twilight keeps struggling to free herself from the claw of Bright Spark's machine, but without her magic, she's unable to escape. Bright Spark does an evil laugh, before leaving the castle with Twilight captured. * Red Fork: I've got to save Twilight! Red Fork exits the castle, and manages to see Bright Spark's machine in the distance, as it heads towards a castle next to a flagpole. * Red Fork: That must be his castle. Well, here we go. Hang on Twilight, I'm coming! Red Fork runs towards the castle, but then finds that just as Bright Spark said, there's several robots guarding the way to the castle. * Red Fork: Pff, this is going to be too easy. Red Fork runs straight into one of them attempting a ramming attack, but strangely, the robot takes no damage, and instead Red Fork is the one that takes damage from the contact with the robot. * Red Fork: Oof! (knocked back) hey, how come my ramming attack doesn't work? How come I can't just run into these robots like I usually do? While Red Fork stood there, confused, he saw a familiar blue pony come out of a pipe. It's Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean? What were you doing inside that green pipe? * Blue Ocean: Just hunting for a bit of treasure. Who knew ponies left so many gold coins in those pipes... * Red Fork: Blue ocean, do you know what's going on with these robots? I can't ram into them. * Blue Ocean: Oh, that's because they're Goom-bots. * Red Fork: Goom-bots? * Blue Ocean: Yup. It's a new line of robots Bright Spark made. If you just run into them like that, they'll hurt you. They do have a weakness though. * Red Fork: Oh yeah? What is it. * Blue Ocean: Just watch. Blue Ocean walks over to the Goom-bot, and jumps on it, defeating it. * Red Fork: Wait, so all you have to do to defeat them is to jump on them? * Blue Ocean: Yup. * Red Fork: And these Goom-bots aren't even smart enough to change directions or try to dodge? * Blue Ocean: Correct. * Red Fork: (smiles) Well, this is gonna be fun. Blue Ocean, follow me, we've got a princess to save! * Blue Ocean: Ready when you are, Red Fork! Red Fork and Blue Ocean run and jump their way to the castle, making sure to jump on any Goom-bots they encounter. Just as they arrive at the castle, they notice a tall flagpole next to the castle. * Red Fork: Hey, Blue Ocean, watch this! Red Fork jumps onto the flagpole, and holds onto the flag as it comes down. Blue Ocean then does the same thing Red Fork does. * Red Fork: Well, here we are. That was pretty easy. Let's go into the castle and save Twilight! * Blue Ocean: Right behind you, Red Fork! Both ponies enter the castle. There, they find that the castle has several pits of lava. * Red Fork: Well, I guess we'll have to do some platforming to get past these and reach Twilight. * Blue Ocean: Let's do it! Red Fork and Blue Ocean jump across the lava pits, being careful to not get hit by the fireballs that appear from the lava pits. On one of those jumps, Blue Ocean almost falls into a lava pit, but Red Fork grabs Blue Ocean with his magic and puts him on the platform. * Red Fork: We're almost there! Red Fork and Blue Ocean continue their way, until they reach a sort of bridge that's above a large pit of lava. There, they see Bright Spark in a Bowser-shaped machine, and an axe on the other side of the bridge. * Bright Spark: Ha! You'll never defeat me! * Red Fork: Oh, I sure will! (gets ready to ram into Bright Spark's machine) * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, don't! * Red Fork: Why not? * Blue Ocean: That machine is immune to damage. You can't hit it, or you'll take damage. * Red Fork: What am I supposed to do then? * Blue Ocean: I think that axe might be the answer. Let's try to reach it without touching Bright Spark's machine. * Bright Spark: Never! Bright Spark's machine starts shooting fire at the two ponies. Red Fork and Blue Ocean jump around to dodge, and they manage to jump onto a floating platform above them, and from there they jump over to the axe on the other side of the bridge. * Bright Spark: Uh oh... The bridge disappears, causing Bright Spark and his machine to fall into the lava pit. * Bright Spark: This isn't over yet! Red Fork and Blue Ocean proceed, and find a capsule. Red Fork opens the capsule, and frees the pony inside the capsule, who turns out to be... Applejack? * Red Fork: Applejack? * Applejack: Thank you for saving me. But Princess Twilight is in another castle. * Blue Ocean: Wait, really? * Applejack: Yes, really. * Red Fork: But, wasn't this the castle he brought her to? * Applejack: I heard Bright Spark say he was just tricking you to come here instead. * Blue Ocean: Wait, so Bright Spark has two castles? * Red Fork: Crazy, isn't it? * Applejack: Well, I know he has another castle a few miles to the north from here. Perhaps that's where you should go? * Red Fork: Got it. Thanks for your help, Applejack. * Applejack: Thank you two for saving me. * Blue Ocean: We'll rescue Twilight! * Red Fork: And stop Bright Spark's evil plans! Red Fork and Blue Ocean exit the castle, and run towards their next objective, the second castle. * Red Fork: Alright, here we go! Red Fork and Blue dash and jump their way to the second castle, until Red Fork comes across a Koopa. When he jumps on it, he noticed the shell that is left afterwards. * Red Fork: Look at this shell that I just found! * Blue Ocean: You can use it to take out enemies. When I say go, get ready to push it forwards. Go! Red Fork kicks it forward, but the shell hits a wall, and bounces back to them, taking both ponies out. * Blue Ocean: What are you doing!? * Red Fork: I just did what you said. * Blue Ocean: Well, that was unfortunate. (sees the shell as it bounces off another wall and comes back at them) Run! * Red Fork: Run? * Blue Ocean: Run! Red Fork and Blue Ocean run away as the spinning shell comes towards them. They reach a bottomless pit, but they both jump over the bottomless pit, while the shell just falls into the bottomless pit. * Red Fork: Well, that was close. * Blue Ocean: (looks ahead) We arrived at the second castle! * Red Fork: Great, let's go inside! The second castle looks very similar to the first one, and has the same obstacles, but set up differently. * Red Fork: Let's go! Red Fork & Blue Ocean run past the obstacles, and they reach Bright Spark, who is in the same Bowser-shaped machine, on an identical bridge with an identical axe on the other side. * Red Fork: Seriously? Red Fork & Blue Ocean get past Bright Spark's machine, and they use the axe to cut the bridge again. Red Fork and Blue Ocean proceed, and find a capsule. Red Fork opens the capsule, and frees the pony inside the capsule, who turns out to be... Pinkie Pie? * Blue Ocean: Pinkie Pie? * Pinkie Pie: Thank you for rescuing me! But Princess Twilight is in another castle. * Red Fork: Wait, that's exactly the same thing Applejack said! * Pinkie Pie: Well, it's still true. Why don't you check out that castle? (points at another castle) * Red Fork: I hope this one is where Twilight really is. Red Fork and Blue Ocean continue, now on their way to the third castle. (Under Construction) Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories